Harry Potter and the Power of the Forses
by Ninqendi
Summary: The Forses when drawn together gives the most powerful form of magic. Ron will discover his true potential as Harry and Draco puts aside past differences.


****

Harry Potter and the Power of the Forses

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Harry Potter and all the other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and to Warner Company.

****

A/n: "Forses" is NOT a typo-error. I just made that term up. Many people are asking about it.

~Thanks and enjoy reading. Jaa! ^_^

****

Harry Potter and the Power of the Forses

I. Dreams

It was one of the longest night in Harry Potter's life. The other was when he was about to leave for Hogwarts on his first year, but that's another story. Anyway, there he lay awake in the bedroom, staring at the ceiling while listening to Dudley's abominable snoring.

He sighed wishing he could fall asleep right now. Not that he would welcome sleep for it left him with nightmares but then, he was overwhelmingly tired. Then, he remembered the set of pills Dumbledore had given him. It was suppose to soothe the body and it helped him before. Maybe he should try it.

Harry stood up and went to where his trunk was placed. After rummaging for a few seconds, he finally pulled out a small blue bottle. Inside are what looked like Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans except, they were silver in color. He popped the pill in his mouth and felt like a great wave was washed over him.

The effect was instant and his eyelids started to droop. Harry climbed back to bed, pulled the covers and was soon fast asleep.

o=o=o=o=o=o

_Harry found himself walking in a vast heavily lit corridor. A red carpet was spread in front of him. Exquisite tapestries hang on the dry stone walls, all of tem depicting the life of Harry Potter._

From the moment he was born, to the time he found out he was a wizard and up to the Triwizard Tournament. And, like all wizard pictures, the markings of the tapestries were moving. He felt a particular interest at the scene when he was playing Quidditch. He saw himself again and again diving for the golden Snitch and he swore he could almost hear the cheering and clapping amidst the empty hallway. And as he looked at the tapestries, he noticed that no tapestry showed any of his encounters with Lord Voldemort. 

He walked on and on wondering when it will end until he came across a door. Pushing it open, he was enveloped with a white light. It was so bright that he could almost see nothing. When the light disappeared he was in a field, gentle breezes rippling against his hair. Tiny fireflies were aglow giving the place a mysterious aura. Then there was an ethereal sound. No, it was music. Unearthly music, yet it was beautiful to the ears. 

And, appearing out of thin air were numerous Faeries... their bodies transparent and wings of the most wonderful shades and colors. A small, about two feet in height, man steeped up. So long was its beard that it curled on the ground. The old man has a monkeyish face in him and wore a green brocade gown. With him is a long staff curved like the caduceus (a/n: a winged staff with two entwined snakes, the symbol for medicine). 

He bowed to Harry and as he did so, the other Faeries bowed to him as well. 

"You've come, son of the Noble Lion." he said. "Now, I must bestow to you the gift that must be in your possession." and with that, he presented a golden orb.

As Harry went to receive it, the skies darkened and thunder roared overhead. The Faeries were gone, replaced by dark-clad figures. In place of the old man was the tallest of the figures with gleaming eyes. Voldemort. There was a blinding flash filled with horrible laughter. He felt himself falling, falling to a lonely void.

And everything was gone...

o=o=o=o=o=o

It was the bright rays of the sun that woke Harry up. He sat up and noticed that his pajamas were drenched with sweat. He reached sideways for his glasses and as the room came into focus, he noticed an owl fluttering outside it window. In its beak is what looks like an envelope.

Harry flung open the window and the owl dropped the envelope in his hands.

Tearing it open, Harry wondered who could have sent him a letter in an unaddressed envelope. As far as he is concerned, all of his friends use bits of parchment as their letter. 

Smoothing it, he began to read the contents:

__

Dear Harry, 

I'll be very glad to inform you that I am now taking steps to be your legal guardian. Professor Dumbledore have persuaded the Ministry for me to take hold of you now that the Dark Lord is on the rise. Though most of them seem skeptic about it, they have agreed to let me live with you. 

I am picking you up at Sunday, around 5 in the evening. 

Your godfather, 

Siruis

Harry's heart swelled with joy. From what the letter said, it looks like he is going away from the Dursleys. For good. 


End file.
